Rowdyruff Boys(Anime)
Rowdyruff Boys Z are a trio of villains and the rivals of The Powerpuff Girls Z. They are also brothers. They dress in black windbreakers lined with their trademark colors and skate shoes that increase their speed. They are slightly shorter than the Powerpuff Girls Z. They were created by Mojo Jojo after breaking into the Professor's lab and stealing a canister of Chemical Z. Mojo also used Blossom's curly straw, Bubbles' used cotton swab, Buttercup's smelly sweat sock,and snips of his hair to create them. The Rowdyruff Boys love to disgust and annoy the citizens of New Townsville including The Powerpuff Girls Z/Tokyo City, as well as the Powerpuff Girls Z, who they refer to as "old hags." They have no respect for anyone, including Mojo Jojo who they refer to as "Mama. They were first shown in "The Rowdyruff Boys", where Mojo had sneaked into the Professor's Lab and stole the Chemical Z along with Blossom's curly straw, Bubbles' used cotton swab, Buttercup's stinky sock. They were then created with the items and Mojo's plucked hair. After being born, or created they named themselves Brick,Boomer and Butch before calling themselves the Rowdyruff Boys and ran off, leaving Mojo. They run off causing trouble throughout the city where the citizens attack Mojo, thinking he's responsible for this. Not too soon, the Powerpuff Girls Z see what is going on and they soon find Mojo where he reveals to them that it is really The Rowdyruff Boys causing all the trouble. With that, he runs off leaving the boys in the hands of the girls themselves. Shortly, the boys digusting the girls through the nastiest way possible which includes flipping their skirts and exposing their bad odor. They find Mojo, lying to him that the girls had been the ones who had cause them trouble. To this, Mojo engages into a fight with the girls where the boys witness it. The Powerpuff Girls manage to defeat Mojo to which Blossom states that girls can actually prove themselves strong. Despite this, the boys refuse to accept this as the truth and stick their fingers up their noses before leaving the girls. In the end, The Rowdyruff Boys run back to Mojo, however; not before telling him, they will be leaving him as they go off through Tokyo city. Members Brick is the leader of the group and the counterpart of Blossom. They have similarities as well, like their orange hair and being the leader of the group. His signature color is pink/red. Boomer is the sensitive member of the group and is the counterpart of Bubbles. They too have some similarities, like their both signature colors are shades of blue, both of them are blond, his haircut is in a wing style similar to Bubbles' pigtails. He uses Bubbles' cotton swab to throw earwax. His signature color is Blue Butch is the toughest member of the group and is the counterpart of Buttercup. Just like his brothers, they too have some similarities. They are the toughest member in their groups, and both of their hair is raven colored. He uses Buttercup's stinky sock as a boomerang. His signature color is Green. Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed villains Category:Neutral Good Category:In love Heroes Category:Punch Time Explosion Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Heroes Who Aren't Revealed To Be Good At First Category:Revived Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Ultimate Cartoon Fighting Heroes Category:Teams Category:Multi-beings Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Fangirls Category:Affably Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Womanizer Category:Tragic Heroes